fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ishgar's Strongest
A busy day in Aconite Town, Nikolai called all the S-Class mages back to Pantheon. It was one of many festivals that Aconite Town has. "Selina, Pietro, Eve, Vance, Carlito, and Drake. It's time for a festival. It helps the town's economy to have them many times a year." Meanwhile at the Magic Council.... "Will your family be willing to pay for half of the festival as we have kindly asked?" The Magic Council chairman asked Shōjirō Kusaka, the next head of the Kusaka Clan and conglomerate, one of the oldest and wealthiest families in the entire Fiore Kingdom. Shōjirō had one of pinky fingers in his ear obviously bored by the man speaking to him. "Why not. I'm sure gramps wont mind. Is that all you wanted to ask me? Can I go now?" Shōjirō said flatly, again, obviously bored. "If you agree to this, you will be required to participate in the battle royal. Considering your standing as one of the Ten Wizard Saints you will be required to hold the bulk of your power back. Do you agree?" Still bored, Shōjirō said flatly again, "Sure. Why not?" Shōjirō still bored turned and left before the council chairman could say anything else. The day of the festival... Shōjirō got to the town. Selina, Eve, Pietro were fighting Drake. Vance and Carlito were also fighting, entertaining the town and tourists. Shōjirō's face lit up when he saw Drake. "Hey, grandpa." Shōjirō said sarcastically as he called out to Drake. Drake comically sent the three that he was sparring with flying through the air as he jumped down form the stage he was on. He bowed to Shōjirō, "Its been to long Master Shōjirō. How have you been? How if your grandmother, Lady Hana?" Drake said excitably, shaking Shōjirō's hand followed by a hug, which Shōjirō returned. Shōjirō smiled as he and Drake broke away from their embrace. "You know grandma. If anything refuses to die it going to be her." Shōjirō laughed as he turned his attention to Vance, "Hello little dragon boy." Vance's brows furrowed, a clear sign that he was irritated, "We have unfinished business. I want a rematch." Vance demanded of Shōjirō. "Maybe some other time..." Shōjirō dismissed Vance, turning his attention back to Drake, "Where's your guild master. He's footing the other half of the bill for this festival along with my family." Nikolai was behind Shōjirō. "Hello, Shōjirō the battle is going well. But come over here I need to talk to you seriously." "Let me guess, you need another barrel of sake to deal with your band of boobs, right?" Shōjirō said on a lighthearted chuckle. "But what's up?" Nikolai look serious. "No, the Magic Council wants a new top Wizard Saint. Your the only current one that can advance to that level. Out of non Wizard Saints, I am one of three others with powers equal or surpassing God Serena's level. I don't want it, I don't need the burden of it. Your already one, so how about you take it?" Shōjirō scratched his head. "Top saint. I don't know. They gave me the title for whatever reason while I was traveling. My reputation already scares away any would be wizard. What exactly would I do with such a title. Frankly I don't really want it either, just means something more the council could hang over my head saying, 'Well we gave you the title, so we want something in return' and that's the last thing I want." Shōjirō said to Nikolai, more complaining than anything. "No, you take the title, I don't want it either." Shōjirō offered up the title to Nikolai. "No. I don't want it more. Even more so than by default. I already have numerous obligations. All you do it travel around, I find many things and I help with the other guilds. Even though I fit the criteria, I already do enough for this town and all of Ishgar. A bet, the loser will give up and become the Rank 1. Wizard Saint. Also fund my town's festivals for the next year. And let me say, it's not cheap even for crazy rich mages like us. An odd bet, the loser becomes the strongest recognized Mage in Ishgar." "Interesting proposal. I'll accept." Shōjirō held out his hand for Nikolai to shake it. "And FYI, during my travels I destroyed numerous dark guilds, captured countless bandits, and build numerous schools, hospitals, and orphanages. So it's not like I was just doing nothing." Shōjirō informed Nikolai. Nikolai shook his hand. "I know, but for the last sixty years, I have stop many wars in fact this not the first time, I was asked to be the top Saint." Shōjirō sighed, "Lets just agree that we've both made are form of significant contributions to society. So what are we to do now until the festival gets into full swing and our exhibition starts?" "Well we could...." Nikolai moved out the way, Drake hit Vance and he went flying into Shōjirō in a comical manner, thus resting against a wall . "Hahahaha, sorry I forgot to say duck." Shōjirō comically kicked Vance off of himself, sending him crashing into Nikolai, "Hey, dragon dunce, you can't beat him. Now then what were you saying Nikolai? Nikolai? Where'd you go?" Shōjirō looked around. He spotted him underneath Vance. Nikolai's Magic Power blasted Vance into the sky. " Let's enjoy the fight between my guild, I always fight last." "Works for me. Until then I'm going to find some place to get a bite to eat and something to drink." Shōjirō turned and walked away from Nikolai and disappeared into the crowd. The Battle Begins Several hours earlier. An announcer speaks. "Good afternoon Aconite Town! It's my pleasure for the S-Class vs Nik..." A man whispers in his ear. "A change as been made. I am proud and honored to say. The Wizard Saint Shōjirō Kusaka will face our Master Nikolai!" It shifts to Nikolai. "Now because of our powers I always fight in one of Carlito's world. His Arc of Kingdoms will give us a dimension to fight in. Carlito now. Yes master." Carlito grabbed Nikolai's and Shōjirō's hands and were sucked into a vortex. They were in an exact replica of Aconite Town." Carlito can you hear me? Yes master." Carlito made special Lacrima from his Magic Power that can see into his created world. Shōjirō looked a little unsure as he took in his surroundings. "Are you sure that this place will hold up against our combined powers?" "Oh yes, the Arc of Kingdoms cannot be undone. It's impervious to any and all entries and exist except the creator's. Only the Moon Drip or my God of the Moon Spell can break us out. Carlito will release us when I tell him to, or if he dies. He also made Lacrima all over Aconite Town, that can hear and see us here." Shōjirō relaxed a bit. "Alright then." Shōjirō's magic surged up and exploded off of his body, releasing a massive shockwave towards Nikolai. Nikolai waved his hand and stop the shockwave. "That is not an attack this is." He lifted his hand and Shōjirō was lift in the sky. He then slammed him into the ground. He then used his Telekinesis to hit him under telekinetic force. It was like bricks were slamming all over him. Shōjirō stood up, his body encased in some form of diamond-like crystalline substance, Shōjirō swung his right arm, launching the same crystal substance that coated his body towards Nikolai. "My Diamond Body is extremely durable. I didn't even feel a thing." Shōjirō said to Nikolai as the crystal shards flew at him. Shōjirō doubled the attack, launching a large blast of lightning at Nikolai along with the crystal shards.